Sibling Rivalry
by Anthony W
Summary: Hunter gets into a fight with Sierra and leaves his home.


Father of the Pride

Sibling Rivalry

ACT 1

The scene opens to Larry's house. Kate walks out of the kitchen, holding a tray of oatmeal cookies.

KATE

Kids! I made cookies! Come and get some if you're hungry!

Immediately, Sierra and Hunter peek out from their rooms.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Cookies!

They both run to the living room and end up grabbing the tray at the same time.

SIERRA

Let go, squirt!

HUNTER

You let go!

SIERRA

I saw it first!

HUNTER

I saw it first!

SIERRA

Did not!

HUNTER

Did, too!

SIERRA

Did not!

HUNTER

Did, too!

SIERRA

Did not!

HUNTER

Did, too!

KATE

Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Enough!

Sierra and Hunter stop fighting and look at Kate.

KATE

What are you doing?

HUNTER

I'm trying to get the cookies you made...

Hunter glares at Sierra.

HUNTER

...Because I saw them first!

SIERRA

I saw them first!

HUNTER

No, you did not!

SIERRA

Yes, I did!

HUNTER

No, you did not!

KATE

Guys! Guys!

Sierra and Hunter stop fighting.

KATE

Why don't you just share some instead?

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Fine.

Sierra and Hunter put the tray down and each get a cookie of their own.

KATE

Much better.

Suddenly, a thud is heard and Sarmoti yells out loud, startling Kate, Sierra, and Hunter.

KATE

(Gasps) Dad!

Immediately, Kate runs into the kitchen and finds Sarmoti laying on the floor with a newspaper in front of him. Sarmoti is moaning in pain.

KATE

Oh, my gosh! Dad! Are you okay? What happened?

SARMOTI

I was reading the paper and all of a sudden, I tip over and fall right on the hard ground.

KATE

Are you hurt?

SARMOTI

No. But I think I may need some coffee.

KATE

Kids! Why don't you go get your grandpa some coffee while I help him up?

Sierra and Hunter glare at each other and run into the kitchen.

KATE

Hey! No running in the kitchen!

Kate proceeds to help Sarmoti up.

KATE

I'm so sorry about these kids, Dad. They're so rambunctious.

SARMOTI

That's okay, dear. I'm used to it. That's fine.

Kate uses her strength to push Sarmoti back onto his seat.

SARMOTI

Whoa.

KATE

(Sighs)

Kate breathes out.

KATE

Feel better now?

SARMOTI

Oh, yeah. A whole lot better. Couldn't have done it myself. You know, 'cause I was too weak at the moment.

Hunter arrives, holding a cup of coffee.

HUNTER

Here you are, Grandpa. One fine, steaming cup of coffee.

SARMOTI

Oh, what a sweet little boy.

Sarmoti rubs Hunter's head and begins to drink his coffee.

KATE

Thank you very much, sweetie. We appreciate it.

Kate hugs Hunter and kisses his forehead. Sierra is on the sidelines, looking at Hunter with jealousy. The scene cuts to Siegfried and Roy eating strudel.

SIEGFRIED

Zis is some good strudel. Vould you not say, Roy?

ROY

Ja. Ja. I love strudel.

Siegfried and Roy continue to eat. Then they look over at a big plate, which has one last piece of strudel left. Siegfried and Roy glare at each other and both get up and rush for the last piece. They both grab the plate at once and begin to tug at it.

ROY

Let go!

SIEGFRIED

You let go!

ROY

I saw it first!

SIEGFRIED

No! I did!

ROY

Did not!

SIEGFRIED

Did, too!

ROY

Ze last piece of strudel is mine!

SIEGFRIED

It is mine!

ROY

Mine!

Roy ends up pulling too hard as he accidentally throws the plate against the wall and it shatters into pieces as the strudel ends up falling in the trash. Siegfried and Roy are shocked by this.

SIEGFRIED

You...

Siegfried begins to slap Roy, who slaps back.

SIEGFRIED

You idiot! Look vat you have done!

ROY

Me? Look vat you did!

SIEGFRIED

Vat did I do?! You threw ze plate!

ROY

You let go!

SIEGFRIED

You clumsy oaf!

Siegfried and Roy stop slapping each other.

ROY

Who are you calling a clumsy oaf?

SIEGFRIED

You threw ze plate against ze vall. Und ze strudel landed in ze trash! Now if you vill excuse me!

Siegfried begins to walk away.

ROY

Uh, vhere are you going?

SIEGFRIED

I am going to go sulk in my bedroom and listen to some soothing Mariah Carey. And you are going to realize just vat a horrible scumbag you are!

Roy is shocked.

ROY

(Gasps)

Siegfried storms off as Roy stands there.

ROY

Vell, I made some extra strudel for later. And zis vas all I made.

Suddenly, Roy trips on his own feet as he spills the entire plate, breaking it and sending the strudel falling. Roy looks down at the ruined strudel.

ROY

Oh, lord.

Roy hangs his head in dispair. The scene cuts to Sierra and Hunter playing a video game, which is _Super Space Blastoid_.

HUNTER

I'm gonna blast these invaders!

SIERRA

Oh, I'm gonna beat your score, little brother. Just watch and learn.

Sierra and Hunter are both struggling to earn the most points. Hunter pushes Sierra, which makes her lose control of the controller.

SIERRA

Quit it!

Sierra manages to compose herself and then shoves Hunter, making him lose control.

HUNTER

You quit it!

Hunter manages to compose himself as well. Eventually, Sierra manages to beat Hunter's score.

SIERRA

Yes!

HUNTER

No! You sank me again!

SIERRA

Well, you win some, you lose some.

HUNTER

Crud.

KATE

Kids! It's time for breakfast!

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Okay, Mom!

Hunter begins to run off, but Sierra pushes Hunter out of the way and they begin to fight again.

KATE

Just come normally!

SIERRA AND HUNTER

Fine!

The scene fades to the lions eating breakfast at the table.

KATE

So kids, how'd you sleep?

SIERRA

Okay.

KATE

Great.

HUNTER

I had an awesome dream!

KATE

Oh, yeah?

HUNTER

Yeah! I dreamt that you, Dad, and Grandpa were hanging on the edge of a cliff and me and Sierra had to save you! When I first saw you hanging there, I said, "(Gasps) Dad? Mom? Grandpa? Watch out! I'll save you!". And I started running to save you, but then Sierra got in the way. We struggled for a bit and Sierra said, "Off me, you twerp!" And I said, "You're not gonna save them! I am!" She pushed me, but then I pushed her back and she fell on the ground and I ended up saving you guys!

KATE

Aww! How sweet of you, son!

LARRY

Nice job.

SARMOTI

That's great, Hunter.

Sarmoti whispers to Larry.

SARMOTI

Would be more fitting if he left you hangin'.

Larry silently growls at Sarmoti. Sierra scowls at Hunter.

SIERRA

No! He's lying!

HUNTER

I am not!

SIERRA

Yes, you are!

HUNTER

How do you know what I dreamt?!

LARRY

Hey! Enough! Enough!

HUNTER

What about you, Sierra?! What did you dream?!

SIERRA

None of your business, twerp!

Sierra grabs a piece of spaghetti and shoves it in Hunter's face.

KATE

Hey!

LARRY

Sierra!

Hunter grabs a jar of mustard and squirts it in Sierra's face. She wipes it off and squirts Hunter with a jar of ketchup, knocking him off his seat. Sierra laughs until Hunter jumps back up and smashes Sierra in the face with a pie. Sierra then grabs Sarmoti's cup of coffee.

SARMOTI

Hey!

Sierra spills the entire cup on top of Hunter.

HUNTER

Hey!

SARMOTI

My sweet latte!

Hunter tackles Sierra and begins to sock her.

LARRY

Hey, hey, hey! Break it up! Break it up!

Larry pulls Hunter off of Sierra.

SIERRA

I'm gonna kill you!

Sierra tries to attack Hunter, but is held back by Larry.

LARRY

Leave him alone! Kids, just sit down and eat your breakfast! You're both out of control!

SARMOTI

Yeah! You raged almost as crazy as your grandma!

Hunter begins to tear up as he looks at Sierra. Then he closes his eyes and begins to run off.

LARRY

Hey, where you goin'?

KATE

What about your food?

HUNTER

Save it! I'm full!

Hunter opens the door and runs out as he slams it shut behind him. The rest of the family are shocked and confused.

LARRY

What... just... happened?

SIERRA

Eh, who cares?

Immediately, Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti scowl at Sierra.

SIERRA

What?

The scene cuts to Hunter running down the road, crying his eyes out.

HUNTER

Why? Why must she be so mean to me? What did I ever do? I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just a little kid!

The camera zooms out to show Hunter running off in the distance. The scene cuts to black.

ACT 2

The scene cuts back to the episode. Hunter is still running, but then stops to take a few breaths. Anthony opens his door and notices Hunter.

ANTHONY

Hey!

Hunter looks at Anthony.

ANTHONY

What's the matter?

HUNTER

What's it to you? You don't care.

ANTHONY

Normally, I don't. But this time, you look REALLY upset.

HUNTER

(Sighs) It's 'cause I just got in a big fight with my sister.

ANTHONY

Oh? Well, that's a crying shame.

HUNTER

Yeah.

ANTHONY

Why don't you just go back home?

HUNTER

Why? So she can fight with me some more? I don't think so.

ANTHONY

Your parents are probably missing you.

HUNTER

Well, I'd rather be anywhere else than back there where she is.

ANTHONY

Well, why don't you come with me?

HUNTER

Why? Are you gonna pound me?

ANTHONY

No, of course not. Trust me.

HUNTER

Well, all right.

Hunter reluctantly comes with Anthony. The scene cuts to Tom sitting on the couch and watching television.

ANTHONY

Dad, we have a visitor!

Tom looks and is shocked to see Hunter.

TOM

Oh, no! Not that white kid! Get him outta here now!

ANTHONY

Dad, Dad! Take it easy! He's only gonna stay for a while! He just got kicked outta his home!

TOM

Well, tell him to go find another home 'cause this one's not available!

ANTHONY

Dad, come on! We promise he'll be gone sooner than you think! He got kicked out and this home is the only home available for today! So please?

Tom rolls his eyes.

TOM

Oh, fine! But he won't be here for long!

ANTHONY

Great! Thanks, Dad!

TOM

Whatever.

Tom sits back down and continues to watch television.

ANTHONY

Welcome to my crib. Come on! I got somethin' I wanted to show ya!

Hunter and Anthony run into Anthony's bedroom.

ANTHONY

Welcome to my room.

HUNTER

Wow!

The scene cuts to Anthony's bedroom, which has action figures of the ThunderCats.

HUNTER

You have action figures of the ThunderCats!

ANTHONY

That's right. I got all of 'em.

HUNTER

Impressive!

ANTHONY

So what do ya say we... play?

Hunter grins.

HUNTER

Bring it, man!

The scene cuts to the lions back at home.

KATE

I wonder if we've been a little too harsh on him.

LARRY

Well, I know Sierra was.

KATE

We should go find him.

LARRY

Yeah.

Larry, Kate, and Sarmoti get up.

LARRY

Come on, Sierra. We're going out.

SIERRA

Why?

LARRY

Because we have to look for Hunter.

SIERRA

Ohh...

LARRY

Come on.

SIERRA

Coming.

The lions head out the front door and begin to walk down the road, looking for Hunter.

LARRY

Hunter? Hunter! Where are you?

The lions begin to call for Hunter. The scene cuts to Hunter and Anthony in Anthony's bedroom. Hunter hears his family calling for him.

HUNTER

(Gasps) It's them!

ANTHONY

Who?

HUNTER

My family! Please don't let them take me!

ANTHONY

Okay, okay. Hold on.

Quickly, Anthony gets up and peeks out the window, seeing the lions searching for Hunter. He then looks at his father, who is passed out on the couch with an empty bottle on the floor. Anthony breathes a sigh of relief as his father most likely would have exposed Hunter. Anthony runs back to Hunter.

ANTHONY

My dad's asleep, so you don't have to worry about being exposed.

HUNTER

Great. Thanks.

ANTHONY

Anytime.

The scene fades to sky getting dark, with the lions extremely tired from searching for Hunter all day.

LARRY

Boy, am I tired. We've been searching for Hunter all day.

SARMOTI

Yeah. Let's just hit the sack for now. We'll find him tomorrow.

KATE

I'm with ya, Daddy.

The lions head back inside the house. The scene cuts to Hunter and Anthony still playing with the ThunderCats action figures. Hunter is playing as Lion-O and Anthony is playing as Mumm-Ra.

HUNTER

"Stop causing destruction on my friends, Mumm-Ra!"

ANTHONY

"Oh, no! Mwahahahaha! You will never stop me now, Lion-O!"

HUNTER

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! Take this!"

Hunter and Anthony make their action figures fight each other. Eventually, Hunter smashes the Lion-O action figure on top of the Mumm-Ra action figure.

ANTHONY

"Nooo!"

HUNTER

"Yes! I have won! Victory is mine and Thundera is safe!"

Hunter applauds.

HUNTER

Whoo-hoo!

ANTHONY

Heh. Nice playtime, kid.

HUNTER

Yeah! Let's do this again sometime!

ANTHONY

Of course.

HUNTER

We make good pals after all!

ANTHONY

Sure, kid.

Hunter begins to sing "Thank You, My Friend" by Tin Arnaldo.

HUNTER

 _I'm so thankful for having known someone_

ANTHONY

Huh?

HUNTER

 _A gentle friend, a real one_

 _Revealing the Lord's design_

 _That love is great and is all divine_

 _Words are not enough to thank you, my friend_

 _For the shoulder to lean on and depend_

 _You shared your ways, your heart you lend_

 _My worries are healed, my pain is mend_

 _Thank you, my friend, this I should say_

 _It's the language of my heart from on this day_

 _And as you help me and show me the way, you cheer me up and keep my blues away_

Anthony is puzzled.

ANTHONY

Er, you're welcome? I don't really get this whole singing thing.

Hunter continues to sing.

HUNTER

 _With you to myself, I can be true_

 _Nothing to hide and nothing to show_

ANTHONY

Okay?

HUNTER

 _My book of life is opened up for you_

 _My stories are told, but only to you_

 _Thank you, my friend, this I should say_

 _It's the language of my heart from on this day_

 _And as you help me and show me the way, you cheer me up and keep my blues away_

Hunter picks Anthony up.

HUNTER

Come on! Dance!

ANTHONY

Uh...

Hunter and Anthony begin to dance. Anthony is still puzzled.

HUNTER

 _Thank you, my friend, this I should say_

 _It's the language of my heart from on this day_

 _And as you help me and show me the way, you cheer me up and keep my blues away_

Hunter and Anthony continue to dance.

HUNTER

 _And as you help me and show me the way, you cheer me up and keep my blues away_

 _Thank you, my friend_

 _Thank you, my friend_

The song ends.

HUNTER

Finally! Someone who understands me!

Anthony raises an eyebrow.

ANTHONY

Uh, what was that all about?

HUNTER

We're friends now! You let me stay in your home and you turned out to be quite a cool dude! Right?

ANTHONY

Well, sure, but I didn't see any reason why you had to sing it.

HUNTER

Oh, 'cause I'm just feeling so great! I finally have a real friend instead of a so-called sister for a friend.

Hunter looks down and scowls, upon mentioning Sierra.

ANTHONY

Well, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your sister?

HUNTER

Well, my old sister, she was fighting with me worse than any other day and basically, I just had it up to there and up and left. And I'm never, ever going back.

ANTHONY

You know, she's gonna get worried if you stay gone for too long.

HUNTER

I strongly doubt it. And if she does, let her worry. It's her fault that I'm gone.

ANTHONY

But you see-

Anthony is interrupted by Tom slamming his door open.

TOM

Anthony! Get yourself to bed right now! It's time to go to sleep!

Tom leaves.

ANTHONY

Well, gotta go!

HUNTER

Wait! Where will I sleep?

ANTHONY

Somewhere where my dad won't see you.

HUNTER

But where?

ANTHONY

Umm...

The scene cuts to Hunter sitting on the couch with a blanket.

HUNTER

On this?

ANTHONY

Sure. Why not?

HUNTER

But isn't this where your dad sleeps?

ANTHONY

Yeah, but not tonight.

HUNTER

Oh. Okay.

ANTHONY

Sleep well, dude.

HUNTER

Good night.

Hunter begins to go to sleep. The scene fades to Larry's house. It is starting to get daylight. Everyone is asleep, except Sierra.

SIERRA

I can't sleep, knowing Hunter's not here. I just can't get used to living like this. I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. I better go find him.

Sierra gets up from her bed. The scene cuts to Hunter asleep on the couch. Suddenly, Anthony wakes Hunter.

ANTHONY

Hey. Hey.

Hunter wakes up.

HUNTER

Huh?

ANTHONY

I got somethin' I wanna show ya.

HUNTER

What is it?

ANTHONY

Come on. It's right out there.

Hunter and Anthony walk outside.

HUNTER

So what was it that you wanted to show me?

ANTHONY

I just wanted to give you a little surprise to repay you for our friendship.

HUNTER

Okay.

ANTHONY

Now close your eyes.

Hunter closes his eyes.

ANTHONY

Now count to 3.

HUNTER

1, 2, 3.

Suddenly, Anthony violently pushes Hunter to the ground.

HUNTER

Oof! Hey, man! What was that for?!

Anthony does a mean laugh.

ANTHONY

Sucker! You didn't really think we were gonna be friends, did ya?

HUNTER

Well, yeah, I did!

ANTHONY

Oh, did you really think I let you come in 'cause I was worried? I had it all planned from the start!

HUNTER

What are you talking about?!

Anthony grins evilly.

ANTHONY

I tricked you with my superior intelligence!

Anthony laughs evilly. Dramatic music plays as Hunter gasps in shock.

HUNTER

(Gasps)

The scene cuts to black.

ACT 3

The scene cuts back to the episode. Anthony is chuckling evilly as he backs Hunter up against a tree.

HUNTER

Um, if- if you don't mind, I think I'd rather go back to my family now.

ANTHONY

Well, too bad! 'Cause they're not here!

SIERRA

Stop right there, you bully!

Hunter and Anthony both turn to see Sierra standing in front of them.

SIERRA

Stay away from my brother!

Hunter becomes overjoyed.

HUNTER

Sierra!

Anthony is nervous, but tries to act tough.

ANTHONY

Heh! And what's gonna happen if I don't?

SIERRA

This.

Sierra roughly pushes Anthony away and he lands with a thud on the ground.

ANTHONY

Ugh!

Quickly, Sierra pulls Hunter up.

SIERRA

Quick! Let's get outta here!

Before they can escape, Anthony tackles Hunter and they both wrestle on the ground.

HUNTER

Stop causing destruction on my friend, Anthony!

ANTHONY

Oh, no! You will never stop me now, Snow Cone! I'm gonna pound you like there's no tomorrow!

HUNTER

Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! Take this!

Hunter pushes himself into Anthony and they start hitting each other, with Hunter gaining the upper hand. Anthony grabs a nearby rock and throws it at Hunter's head.

HUNTER

Ow!

Hunter falls off of Anthony.

SIERRA

Hunter!

Anthony prepares to pummel Hunter, but Sierra kicks him off. Immediately, Hunter gets up and performs karate gestures.

HUNTER

Ohh! Hi-ya!

ANTHONY

You will never survive this outrage, samurai!

HUNTER

We shall see whose kung fu is superior! Hi-ya!

Hunter and Anthony begin to fight while making karate sounds. They both jump up and freeze in a similar style to The Matrix, which ends with Hunter kicking Anthony.

HUNTER

Hi-ya!

Anthony falls on the ground.

ANTHONY

Ugh!

Sierra kicks Anthony in the back.

ANTHONY

Aah!

Hunter stomps on Anthony's tail, causing him great pain and making him scream. Hunter stands with his fists clenched as Anthony gets up and begins to throw nearby rocks at Hunter, who dodges them. Finally, Anthony throws a big rock at Hunter in slow motion, but Hunter bends backwards to dodge it, similar to The Matrix. Immediately, Sierra takes Hunter by the hand.

SIERRA

Come on!

ANTHONY

You're dead, Snow Cone!

Anthony charges at Hunter, who quickly turns around in fear. Before he can get him, Sierra whips around and unleashes her claws and hisses at Anthony. Startled, Anthony stops in his tracks and runs into his house screaming. Tom is heard inside scolding Anthony.

TOM

Anthony! What happened out there?!

HUNTER

Let's get outta here.

SIERRA

Yeah.

Sierra and Hunter run off. The scene cuts to Siegfried relaxing in his tanning bed. Roy comes into Siegfried's room, holding something behind his back.

ROY

Siegfried? Uh-

SIEGFRIED

Go avay, Roy. I am busy relaxing in my tanning bed.

ROY

Look, Siegfried. I am sorry for ze fight ve had earlier. But I can make it up to you.

SIEGFRIED

How? By making me shave my hair clear off like Britney Spears?

ROY

No. Ah...

Roy takes a deep breath.

ROY

Vell, first of all, I just vanted to say... I love you. And you are my best friend. No matter vat hardships ve may put ourselves through. Even vhen you called me a clumsy oaf and a horrible scumbag.

Siegfried's face begins to soften.

SIEGFRIED

Vell... you are my best friend, too.

Siegfried smiles, making Roy's face brighten.

ROY

So you forgive me?

SIEGFRIED

Yes.

ROY

Vunderbar! And I forgive you for calling me names!

SIEGFRIED

Also, vat are you hiding behind your back?

ROY

Oh! I made some more of these just a few hours ago!

Roy reveals that he is holding a bowl of freshly-made strudel.

SIEGFRIED

Ah ha ha! Now zat is vat I am talking about!

Siegfried takes a piece of strudel and holds it up.

SIEGFRIED

Cheers!

ROY

Cheers!

Siegfried and Roy clink their strudels together before taking a bite. The scene cuts to the lions in the house, having just woken up.

LARRY

Morning, Kate.

KATE

Good morning.

SARMOTI

Well, time to go out searching again.

LARRY

For what?

SARMOTI

For Hunter.

Immediately, Larry and Kate shoot up, wide awake.

LARRY AND KATE

Oh! Oh, oh! Right!

KATE

We should head out right away!

Suddenly, Hunter opens the door and he and Sierra come dancing in, clapping their hands and snapping their fingers.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom_

Larry and Kate are amused by this.

KATE

Hey, guys!

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom_

Hunter begins to moonwalk.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

Hunter spins around.

SIERRA AND HUNTER

 _Boom chakalaka laka_

 _Boom_

At the exact same time, Hunter does jazz paws.

HUNTER

Cha'mone!

Larry and Kate laugh and applaud.

KATE

You guys having a good day?

HUNTER

Oh, yeah, Mom! Very good!

LARRY

You were dancing.

Sierra chuckles.

SIERRA

Oh, yeah.

LARRY

Why?

SIERRA

This was Hunter's idea. He convinced me to do this with him. And to be honest, I didn't care much 'cause I'm just so happy to have him back.

LARRY

That's good.

HUNTER

Hey, Sierra! I know of a perfect way to repay you for bringing me back!

SIERRA

Oh, yeah? What is it?

Suddenly, Hunter points up at nothing.

HUNTER

What's that over there?

SIERRA

Where?

Without warning, Hunter tackles Sierra and begins to tickle her.

HUNTER

Tickle fight! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!

Sierra begins to laugh.

SIERRA

Hunter!

LARRY

Ah ha ha ha! Nice move, buddy!

HUNTER

Thanks, Dad!

Hunter runs off as Sierra begins to run after him.

SIERRA

You're dead, little guy!

Hunter laughs as he runs, followed by Sierra laughing.

SIERRA

Think you can outrun me?

HUNTER

Try me, sister!

Sierra begins to gain on Hunter.

SIERRA

I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!

Finally, Sierra tags Hunter and gets on top of him, tickling him.

LARRY

Whoa. She got ya.

SIERRA

See? Huh? How do you like it? Feel good? Feel good, ya little squirt?

Sierra teasingly grins as Hunter laughs.

HUNTER

That's it! You're goin' down!

Hunter moves over and tickles Sierra on her stomach.

HUNTER

How's that? How's that, big sister?

SIERRA

Hunter, cut it out!

Hunter begins to tickle Sierra's armpits, making her laugh hysterically.

SIERRA

Oh, my goodness! Hunter! That's enough!

Larry pulls Hunter off.

LARRY

Okay, buddy. I think that's enough. You don't wanna kill your sister, do you?

HUNTER

No.

Sierra gets up.

SIERRA

Actually, I feel kinda tired. I didn't get much sleep last night 'cause I was worried about Hunter. So I think I'm gonna take a nap.

LARRY

Okay. Good night, sweetie.

KATE

Good night!

HUNTER

See ya later.

Sierra walks off to her room.

LARRY

So, how was your day, little buddy?

HUNTER

Oh, it was pretty awesome! Well, not so much after all at one point, but...

LARRY

What happened?

HUNTER

Well, it's kind of a lot.

LARRY

Go on. Tell us.

KATE

Yes, dear.

HUNTER

Well, okay. You see, I was running down the road...

LARRY

Uh-huh.

HUNTER

And then that kid Anthony came and invited me to stay over at his house. And then...

The camera zooms over from Larry's house to Tom's house. Anthony is in his room sitting on his bed, scowling.

ANTHONY

This is all his fault. If he didn't send his sister after me, none of this would've ever happened. Well, I'm gonna make him pay for this! He's gonna regret everything that he's done!

Suddenly, Tom is heard from inside.

TOM

Anthony! Are you sayin' anything?!

ANTHONY

No, Dad!

Anthony begins to talk more quietly.

ANTHONY

Snow Cone will pay for this. He will regret the day that he ever decided to put even one paw on me and mess with me!

Anthony grabs his Mumm-Ra action figure and plays as him.

ANTHONY

"I am Mumm-Ra and I have come back for revenge!"

Anthony picks up Lion-O.

ANTHONY

"Oh, no! Not Mumm-Ra! He will destroy us all!"

Anthony plays as Mumm-Ra.

ANTHONY

"Take this!"

Anthony makes the Mumm-Ra action figure beat up the Lion-O action figure.

ANTHONY

"Nooo! I am being defeated!"

Anthony plays as Mumm-Ra.

ANTHONY

"Yes! And I am gonna conquer the universe! Ah ha ha!"

Anthony puts his action figures down.

ANTHONY

And rightfully so, Mumm-Ra. Together, we'll seek that coneheaded freak and make him pay.

Anthony grins evilly. The screen then cuts to black.


End file.
